Dress The Wounds
by kai anbu
Summary: Wanita yang dicintai Athrun hanyalah Cagalli, meskipun ia telah menikah dengan Rey, seorang sniper. Bahkan dalam tugas penyamaran yang berbahaya, Athrun hanya mencintai Cagalli seorang. "Cinta atau bukan, cemburu atau bukan. Tugas, itu pasti." (A dark-romance fic, packed with guns and bullets, Athrun x Caga x Rey as a police). Untuk GSD 7 day Affair Week dari CloudXLightning.


_Masih adakah separuh hatiku yang tersisa untukmu?_

_Masih adakah kesempatan untuk kembali bagi kita, dalam kebimbangan yang membingungkan ini, dalam jiwa-jiwa yang telanjur terikat oleh masa lalu?_

_Masih bolehkah aku mngharapkan cintamu untukku?_

Athrun melepas kacamata hitamnya. Angin laut senja bertiup lembut memainkan rambutnya. Debur ombak di bawahnya, menerpa tebing curam tempat ia berdiri. Pemandangan senja dengan warna jingga, oranye dan biru gelap bercampur menjadi satu, seperti perasaannya pada saat ini.

Ia telah lelah menjadi seorang Alex Dino. Ia ingin kembali menjadi Athrun Zala, pria biasa.

Pria biasa yang mencintai Cagalli ...

Cagalli Yula Athla Za Burrel.

Ia melemparkan kacamatanya ke laut. Berharap dapat menghapus identitasnya sebagai Alex, meskipun masa itu takkan berputar kembali.

* * *

_Gundan Seed Destiny belong to Studio Sunrise._

_plot and story belong to Kai Anbu _

_Dark romance angst, __tragedy, _AU, rate M, slight lemon. 

**::**

**::**

**Dress the Wounds**

**::**

**::**

* * *

**Bronx, 17 Juli 2009**

_Aku menembak. _

_Kau menembak._

_Dan dia pun juga… ikut menembak. _

"_Retreat_!" teriak Chief Flaga.

Athrun menunduk, telinganya mendengar jelas perintah Chief yang berada di depannya. Ia berlari sambil menunduk, melintasi koridor ruangan dengan desingan peluru memburu di belakangnya. Tatapannya tak lepas dari sosok seorang anggota SWAT lain yang berlari di depannya.

Sambil sesekali menembak membalas ke arah lawan, Athrun bisa merasakan kalau pikirannya tetap sejernih air yang mengalir tenang.

Barangkali, bukan tuntutan akan tugas yang membuatnya mampu tenang dalam bertindak, hingga seragam bitu tua kehitaman menjadi pakaian yang ia kenakan sampai kini.

Tetapi keberadaan Cagalli. Cagalli yang selalu ingin ia lindungi.

Padahal Cagalli lebih senior, lebih berpengalaman di SWAT, ia seorang perempuan dengan kemampuan fisik prima, dengan kemampuan menembak yang menakjubkan, dengan keahlian _hand-to-hand_ combat yang mematikan. Cagalli tak perlu dilindungi, ia sudah sangat kuat.

Namun dalam situasi mendesak ini, ia rela mati asal Cagalli selamat.

Tembak menembak itu sudah berlangsung selama beberapa menit antara SWAT dan kelompok mafia yang melakukan penyerbuan pada kelompok yang lain. Sementara polisi kesulitan untuk mengamankan peperangan kedua belah pihak itu, meskipun tiga unit pasukan SWAT telah diterjunkan.

"Cag, berlindung!" teriak Athrun. Ia menendang sebuah pintu dalam koridor itu hingga menjeblak terbuka. Cagalli langsung melompat dan bergulingan di lantai.

"Athrun, awas!" Ia berteriak.

Sebuah bom Molotov melayang dan jatuh tepat di belakang Athrun. Athrun bukan tak melihat, justru baginya ia melihatnya dalam gerakan lambat. Ia melompat memeluk Cagalli, menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindungi tubuh Cagalli dari ledakan.

-o0o-

"Unit 7 meminta back-up. Kami terdesak di lantai tiga dan empat," Chief Flaga menghubungi markas. Ia sendiri terjebak satu lantai di bawah lokasi Cagalli dan Athrun berada.

"Mereka memakai 10 mm yang bisa menembus rompi anti peluru,.."

BUM!

Ia berhenti ketika mendengar ledakan yang membuat lantai di atasnya bergetar. Seketika itu ia menjadi cemas akan nasib Athrun dan Cagalli yang berada di lantai empat.

"Berapa banyak dari kalian tersisa?" suara Inspektur Gladys membalas di radio. Ia berada di luar, tepat di luar gedung TKP, dengan dua unit SWAT lain yang baru datang.

"Tiga dari delapan," Chief Flaga membalas, "…itu kalau Athrun dan Cag masih hidup di lantai empat,"

"_Sniper_ akan mendukungmu, bertahanlah," Inspektur Gladys memindah salurannya.

"_Officer_ Rey Za Burrel, apakah kau telah mendapatkan posisi?"

-o0o-

Rey Za Burrel berlari cepat menaiki tangga, jantungnya berpacu melawan adrenalin.

Bukan tugas ini yang membuat detak jantungnya menjadi cepat, tetapi kekhawatiran akan nasib Cagalli. Cagalli yang terjebak di lantai empat bersama Athrun.

Terkutuklah kemampuannya yang luar biasa dalam menembak, sehingga ia ditempatkan menjadi sniper dalam penyerbuan. Sehingga ia tidak bersama Cagalli.

"Rey? Kau sudah sampai di posisi?!" Suara Inspektur Gladys kembali terdengar di alat komunikasinya.

"Aku hampir sampai!"

Rey berbelok di sebuah ruangan kosong, langsung menuju jendela. Dengan laras senapan panjangnya, ia langsung memecahkan kaca jendela. Dari kaca jendela itu ia dapat leluasa melihat gedung seberag tempat TKP, tempat dua unit pasukan SWAT terjebak baku tembak dengan sepasukan mafia.

Ia langsung mengarahkan lensa pembidik, menyisir jendela-jendela.

-o0o-

Suasana menjadi hening ketika reruntuhan langit-langit dan pintu berjatuhan karena ledakan, menimpa tubuh Cagalli dan Athrun. Cagalli yang pertama bergerak pelan sambil merintih.

"Cag, kau tak apa-apa?" Athrun mengangkat tubuhnya. Di bawahnya, Cagalli merintih pelan.

Jantung Athrun serasa berhenti melihat darah di pinggang Cagalli.

"Aku… tertembak," Cagalli menjawab dengan sakit yang ditahan.

"Cag!" Athrun berteriak panik, meletakkan telapak tangannya yang bersarung tangan di atas luka Cagalli.

"Hanya terserempet, Athrun," Cag menatapnya seolah kepanikan Athrun terlalu berlebihan.

"Athrun, kau juga terluka," ia menatap khawatir.

Tetapi Athrun seperti tak mendengar

"Chief, Cag tertembak," Athrun menghubungi Chief Flaga.

"Dimana kalian?!"

"Lantai empat, sayap barat," Jawab Athrun. Ia berbalik dan mendengar langkah kaki semakin mendekat. Athrun bisa merasakan kalau musuh semakin mendekat dengan pistol dan senjata penuh terisi. Ia mengambil senapannya dan menyadari pelurunya telah habis.

_Mati berdua dalam tugas, di tempat seperti ini? _

_Tidak buruk. .. _

Ganti ia meraih pisaunya bertengger di pinggang, meskipun ia tahu senjata itu takkan banyak membantu ketika berhadapan dengan sepasukan mafia bersenjata api lengkap. Dan saat itulah ia menyadari kalau punggung dan pinggangnya berlumuran darah. Mungkin peluru atau serpihan bom atau entahlah, yang menancap di punggungnya. Tapi ia tak merasakan sakit yang berarti. Adrenalin telah memblokir semua rasa sakit itu.

"Giring musuh ke jendela, sniper akan menembak," Chief Flaga memeberikan perintah.

"Kuusahakan," jawab Athrun, ia menoleh ke belakang. Tetapi kepastian akan adanya seorang penembak jitu di luar sana memberikan secercah harapan. Ia menatap Cagalli, "berlindung, Cag,"

Langkah-langkah kaki musush berderap semakin mendekat. Athrun menunggu di dekat pintu, berniat menggorok orang yang pertama masuk. Saat bersandar ke tembok itulah, ia teringat.

_Sniper akan menembak. _

_Rey Za Burrel. _

Tiba-tiba punggungnya terasa pedih.

Tepat saat musuh mendekat, tembakan-tembakan memecahkan jendela. Dalam empat hingga lima desingan, musuh tergeletak dengan lubang peluru di kepala dan jantung.

_Dan peluru berdesingan di atasku, di atasmu, dan juga… dia bersama kita berdua. _

_Dalam lingkaran yang sama. _

Di luar sana, di sebuah ruangan tepat di seberang gedung itu, Rey menghela nafas pelan. Tangannya masih erat di posisinya, dalam picu senapan penembak jitu berlaras panjang miliknya. Matanya masih memicing di lensa pembidik. Siap menembak siappun yang mengancam Cagalli dan Athrun.

Namun tampaknya tidak ada yang menyusul. Rey telah bekerja sangat cepat dan efisien, _one-shoot-one-kill_. Ia telah menyelamatkan Cagalli dan Athrun.

"_Clear,"_ ia menghubungi Inspektur Gladys.

_Rey, pria idaman Cagalli. _

-o0o-

Suara ambulans membelah kesunyian malam, menyusuri jalan kota itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Di dalamnya, dia orang anggota SWAT berbaring bersebelahan. Mereka adalah korban terluka terakhir yang dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat, yang berhasil diselamatkan sekaligus menandai berakhirnya tembak-menembak malam itu.

Athrun berbaring bersebelahan dengan Cagalli di dalam ambulans.

Manusia seperti mereka, ambang rasa sakit yang mereka miliki memang melebihi kewajaran. Terutama bagi Athrun. Pinggangnya tertembak, berikut beberapa luka karena serpihan ledakan. Cagalli lebih beruntung, hanya pinggang kirinya terserempet peluru. Keduanya masih berada dalam keadaan sadar, dengan mata terbuka yang menatap langit-langit mobil ambulans yang membawa mereka menuju ER rumah sakit terdekat.

"Athrun," panggil Cagalli.

Cagalli menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Langsung bertemu mata dengan Athrun, yang dibaringkan begitu dekat dengannya di atas tandu.

"Terimakasih karena menyelamatkanku," ia berbisik pelan.

Athrun tersenyum tipis.

"Rey menyelamatkan kita,"

Cagalli tersenyum lemah.

"Dia orang yang baik, Athrun,"

"Aku tahu," Athrun menjawab serak.

_Pria pilihanmu itu memang orang yang baik. _

"Kalian jangan banyak bicara. Kalian terluka cukup parah, istirahatlah," perintah paramedis.

Athrun menggerakkan tangannya pelan. Meraih tangan Cagalli. Darah telah mengering di telapak tangannya.

Cagalli menggenggam lemah tangan Atrun. Ia lalu memejamkan mata.

Sedang Athrun tak berhenti menatapnya. Tangannya menggenggam semakin erat. Seolah tak ingin melepasnya barang sedetikpun.

_Aku ingin terus bersamamu, Cagalli. _

Ia baru melepaskannya ketika ambulans berhenti dan menurunkan mereka di rumah sakit.

-o0o-

Di dalam ER, Athrun dibaringkan ke samping, seorang paramedis memeriksa punggung dan pinggang bagian belakangnya yang penuh luka. Ia mulai merasa tubuhnya lemah tak bertenaga ketika paramedis mulai menggunting seragam biru gelap SWAT yang dipakainya, karena darah yang telah begitu melengket.

"Tekanan darahnya menurun," salah satu paramedis memperingatkan, seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang gawat.

Sepertinya ia memang terluka lebih parah dari Cagalli, tetapi pikirannya terus melayang pada Cagalli, yang dibaringkan di ruangan yang sama, yang hanya dibatasi oleh tirai rumah sakit berwarna hijau. Ia hanya bisa melihat siluet tak jelas Cagalli yang berbaring di balk tirai hijau itu, ditangani seorang dokter yang tak sepanik dokter dan setim paramedis yang menangani dirinya.

"Transfusi!"

Suara dokter dan paramedis justru tenggelam dalam suara langkah teruru-buru yang didengarnya menghampiri tempat tidur Cagalli. Dari tirai hijau itu ia mlihat siluet tak jelas seseorang berpakaian warna gelap menghampiri Cagalli. Seseorang telah nekat masuk ke ruang ER untuk bertemu dengan Cagalli.

SEpertinya orang itu menggenggam tangan Cagalli. Lalu seperti mengecupnya.

Sepertinya ia tinggi, tampan dan berambut pirang, yang diikat rapi di belakang kepala.

_Rey. _

"_Oficcer_ Zala," seseorang menghadapkan kepalanya untuk menengadah ke atas.

"Kami akan memasukkan selang ke mulutmu, begitu mencapai tenggorokan, telan. "

Mata Athrun hanya menatap nanar. Ia tak melawan ketika seorang paramedis menjejalkan selang besar ke mulutnya.

"Kesadarannya mulai menghilang,"

Ia hanya sayup-sayup mendengar suara perbincangan Cag dan Rey.

"Cag, aku khawatir sekali. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu lagi, Cag…. "

"Aku baik-baik saja, Rey,"

"Menikahlah denganku, Cag,"

Athrun tak mendengar suara jawaban Cagalli.

Atau mungkin, telinganya yang menolak untuk mendengar.

"Officer Zala, kami akan mengoperasimu segera. Kau akan selamat, kau akan baik-baik saja,"

Athrun memejamkan mata.

Semuanya terasa mengabur, mengambang tak jelas.

_Silahkan, kalau itu akan membuatku tak merasakan rasa sakit ini lagi…_

-o0o-

**Bronx, Januari 2010**

Athrun berlari di atas_ treadmill_, nafasnya terengah dalam irama yang teratur. Peluh telah membanjir sejak tigapuluh menit yang lalu. Matanya terfokus, namun pikirannya melamunkan satu hal.

_Cagalli dan Rey akan menikah. _

_Dan… hidupku terasa hampa. _

_Statis. Berjalan di tempat. Tak memiliki arah lagi. _

"Athrun, Inspektur Gladys memanggilmu," Dearka Elsmann, salah satu rekannya memanggil Athrun.

Athrun menurunkan pelan-pelan kecepatan larinya , lalu melangkah keluar dari treadmill, melepas kaosnya yang basah karena keringat. Setelah menunggu denyut nadinya turun, ia melangkah menuju loker untuk berganti baju kering. Dearka mengikutinya di belakang.

Ia melihat luka bekas operasi dan beberapa jahitan melintang di pinggang dan pungung Athrun. Dearka tak tahan untuk berkomentar;

"Luka bekas operasi itu masih kelihatan jelas,"

Athrun meraba punggungnya.

_Luka karena melindungi Cagalli. _

"Oh, kau memperhatikan, Dearka,"

Dearka menghela napas.

"Dengar Athun, aku tahu ini berat untukmu," katanya. "tentang pernikahan Cag bulan depan…"

"Sudahlah, Dearka." Athrun memotong, sambil mengenakan kaosnya. "Jangan membahasnya,"

Ia melangkah menuju kantor Inspektur Gladys, menghadap wanita yang terkenal bertangan dingin itu.

"Athrun Zala, ada kekurangan orang di divisi lain sehingga markas besar harus melakukan rotasi. Pagi ini aku dipanggil secara khusus oleh Komisaris pusat untuk membicarakanmu. Singkatnya, mereka telah membentuk satu satgas khusus untuk meringkus satu kartel narkoba besar. Dan namamu masuk dalam daftar petugas yang dipilih. Profil kepribadian dan fisikmu cocok untuk tugas ini. Kau akan ditempatkan di satuan khusus yang baru,"

Athrun mengerutkan kening.

"Aku dipindahtugaskan?"

"Ya,"

"Kemana?"

Inspektur Gladys menautkan tangannya di tengah meja. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah berkas tebal yang bertuliskan _"classified" _ke atas meja. Inspektir Gladys menatapnya sejenak, ada jeda panjang yang terasa mencurigakan bagi Athrun.

"_Undercover special unit,"_

_Unit khusus penyamaran. _

Inspektur Gladys menyerahkan berkas itu kepada Athrun, yang langsung membukanya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Berkas itu penuh berisi identitas dengan foto-foto Athrun, namun bukan dengan nama Athrun Zala.

Athrun membacanya. Identitasnya yang baru.

_Alex Dino. _

-o0o-

**Bronx, 19 Juli 2010**

Athrun tak pernah muncul di pernikahan Cagalli. Ia telah dipindah tugaskan ke lain kota, lain markas, dengan tugas lain yang lebih berat, demikian informasi yang beredar.

Padahal tidak.

_Aku hanya berganti identitas, berubah menjadi seorang pria bernama Alex Dino. _

_Dan aku masih berada di kota yang sama denganmu, Cagalli. _

_Masih menghirup udara yang sama denganmu, Cagalli. _

_Dan masih mencintaimu, Mrs. Za Burrell._

"Alex,"

Athrun membuka matanya. Pikirannya sempat melayang di awang-awang. Suara lembut Meyrin membangunkannya.

Dilihatnya gadis itu berada di sebelahnya, melemparkan padangan lembut menggoda, dengan tubuh polos tak berpakaian.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" ia bertanya khawatr.

Athrun tersenyum tipis.

"Ya. Sedikit,"

"Akhir-akhir ini memang bisnis cukup berat, ya?" Meyrin berkata penuh simpati. "Gilbert sendiri juga mengeluhkan itu. Kepolisian banyak melakukan gerakan yang menghambat,"

Athrun hanya menjawab dengan senyum tipis.

Gilbert Durandal, Don mafia yang merupakan target nomor satu polisi. Pria yang memimpin sebuah _famiglia_ yang bergerak di bisnis perdagangan narkoba dan senjata gelap, yang polisi selalu gagal menangkapnya karena kurangnya bukti. Gilbert juga menjadi pemimpin kartel narkoba terbesar di wilayah Amerika Utara.

Athrun ditugaskan menyamar untuk masuk ke dalam_ famiglia_ sebagai Alex Dino, seorang _hitman_, dan mengumpulkan informasi satu demi satu untuk kepolisian, sekaligus mengumpulkan bukti. Penyamarannya telah berlangsung hampir delapan bulan. Ia telah susah payah berusaha masuk ke dalam keluarga Durandal, meskipun harus mendekati Meyrin, sepupu perempuan Gilbert.

Namun untuk itu ia harus membayar sangat mahal.

Membayar dengan menempatkan tubuhnya dalam resiko menjadi pecandu obat-obat terlarang.

"Ini akan membuatmu rileks, Alex," Meyrin membuka sebuah kertas kecil yang berisi kristal bening. Meletakkannnya di atas sebuah sendok dan membakarnya menggunakan lilin. Ia biarkan aromanya diserap oleh Athrun.

Athrun menghirupnya hingga kenikmatan itu mencapai ubun-ubun. Racun _meth_ berkualitas tinggi yang dihasilkan oleh anak buah Gilbert, telah mengkontaminasi tubuhnya yang bersih dan sehat. Bukan hanya itu. Kini segala macam obat terlarang dan narkoba telah dicicipi tubuhnya. Sebuah tato bunga leli juga hadir di lengan kanannya, itu adalah lambang keluarga Durandal yang harus dimiliki semua anak buah Gilbert. Tubuhnya telah menjadi kurus, matanya berubah tirus, dan ia sendiri merasakan kalau rambut hitam kebiruan miliknya yang sehat, mulai sering rontok.

Terkadang ia sendiri geram, Alex Dino telah merenggut tubuhnya.

Meth seharusnya membuatnya melayang menuju euforia semu dimana ia bisa melupakan semuanya.

Tetapi tidak, ia tak pernah pernah kehilangan kewarasannya.

Kepolisian sepertinya tahu kalau Athrun memiliki keistimewaan itu. Tubuhnya memiliki ambang toleran cukup tinggi terhadap reaksi obat. Karena itu ia ditugaskan menjadi Alex Dino, seorang _hitman_, seorang pecandu yang bisa menembak dan bertarung, yang bisa berguna untuk keluarga Durandal…. Sehingga ia bisa disusupkan ke dalam.

_Meth_ merusak tubuhnya, tapi kejernihan pikirannya masih menetap.

Juga emosinya.

Ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan rasa itu terhadap Cagalli…

Meryrin telah menghiburnya dengan memberikan tubuhnya,

Tetapi ia terus menerus membayangkan Cagalli.

Saat ia berada dalam kondisi _fly _akut, pertahannya terhadap identitasnya yang asli sering terlepas. Ia akan melakukan satu hal yang seharusnya tak boleh dilakukan seorang Alex Dino.

Ia akan mengambil ponsel, menekan nomor Cagalli yang dihapalnya luar kepala, lalu mengetikkan sebaris pesan.

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, Cagalli. _

_A.D. _

-o0o-

**Bronx, 16 Juli 2011**

Cagalli menghela napas.

Pesan-pesan pendek ini selalu muncul di ponselnya, tanpa nomor. Sehingga ia sendiri tak mampu membalasnya. Pesan-pesan itu mulai bermunculan sejak setahun yang lalu. Tidak mengganggu, kadang hanya sebulan-dua bulan sekali, dan datang dalam pola waktu yang acak. Namun intinya sama.

_Malam ini indah. Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Cagalli._

_A.D. _

Seseorang yang misterius berinisial A.D. ini hanya mengatakan semoga Cagalli senantiasa berada dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Sepertinya stalker ini tak berniat apapun. Ia seperti penggemar rahasia yang diam-diam mengawasi Cagalli. Pesan-pesan '_kudoakan kau sehat, Cagalli.'; 'Selamat bertugas, kuharap kau selamat."; 'Selamat pagi, kuharap kau sehat, Cagalli._"; semuanya diakhiri dengan inisial A.D. yang ia tak mengetahui siapa.

Ketika Cagalli dipromosikan menjadi detektif, setiap terjadi sesuatu yang istimewa, pesan misterius tanpa nomor itu kembali mampir ke ponsel Cagalli.

_Selamat, detektif Cagalli._

_A.D. _

Dan juga ketika Cagalli berulang tahun.

_Selamat Ulang Tahun, Cagalli. _

_A.D. _

"Adukan ke bagian kejahatan cyber. Mereka pasti bisa membantu," saran Rey keyika Cagalli memperlihatkan pesan-pesan itu. "setelah itu kita bisa membawanya ke kantor polisi untuk dimintai keterangan, mengapa ia melakukannya kepadamu,"

Cagalli mengangguk, "Akan kulakukan besok,"

-o0o-

**Bronx, 17 Juli 2011 **

Keesokan harinya, setelah menjalani hari yang cukup melelahkan, Cagalli berniat untuk melapor ke bagian kejahatan Cyber. Baru saja ia selesai membereskan mejanya, ponselnya kembali berkedip. Satu pesan masuk.

Dari A.D. Namun kali ini, ia mengirimkan sesuatu yang berbeda.

_Aku selalu mengenangnya, Cagalli._

_A.D._

Cagalli mengerutkan kening. Ia mencoba mengecek kembali beberapa pesan yang lampau dari A.D.

Tahun lalu, di tanggal yang sama, ada sebaris pesan yang persis sama diterima ponselnya. "_Aku selalu mengenangnya, Cagalli". _Yang menjadi awal dimulainya pesan-pesan misterius itu.

Ia menoleh ke arah kalender kecil di depannya. 17 Juli. Ini bukan ulangtahunnya. Tetapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang istimewa di tanggal itu bagi A.D., yang berhubungan dengannya.

Cagalli mengetikkan tanggal 17 juli di laptopnya, di website sebuah _search engine_. Muncul beberapa even penting yang terjadi di tanggal itu, tapi tampaknya tak ada sesuatu yang istimewa yang terjadi yang berkaitan dengannya atau seseorang berinisial A.D.

Ia ganti masuk ke arsip kepolisian. Mengetikkan "17 juli".

Dan muncul beberapa catatan kasus. Termasuk satu peristiwa yang terjadi tiga tahun lampau.

_17 Juli. _

_Insiden penyerbuan keluarga Shiliacci dan Durandal di Hotel Orb__. Korban jiwa sipil: __2 orang__. Korban jiwa dari pihak pelaku: __8 orang__. Korban jiwa polisi: __5 orang__. Saksi ahli kasus: __Mu La Flaga__, __Athrun Zala__ dan __Cagalli Yula Athla__. __Lihat selengkapnya__. _

Cagalli terpaku sejenak.

Ingatannya berputar pada Athrun yang menyelamatkannya dari ledakan, dan genggaman tangan Athrun di dalam ambulans yang melaju….

Satu kesadaran tentang siapa A.D. menyeruak ke dalam pikirannya. Diikuti perasaan yang meluap tentang seseorang yang diam-diam ia rindukan. Seseorang yang tiba-tiba menghilang hanya sebulan sebelum pernikahannya dengan Rey.

Seseorang yang ia selalu bertanya-tanya berada di mana sekarang, bagaimana keadaannya, dimana Cagalli sering berdoa diam-diam semoga ia baik-baik saja.

Seorang laki-laki.

Cagalli termangu. Menengadah ke langit-langit. Perasaannya sedikit campur aduk. Tetapi ia tetap harus berpikir jernih.

Ia mengambil ponselnya.

Ia membaca kembali semua pesan-pesan itu misterius itu.

Lalu memejet tombol "delete".

_Maaf, Athrun. _

_Mungkin itu kau, mungkin juga bukan…_

_Tapi aku yang sekarang sudah milik orang lain. _

Cagalli tak pernah melaporkannya.

-o0o-

Jauh di suatu tempat, Athrun, atau Alex Dino, meletakkan ponselnya di dadanya. Ia sedang bersama Gilbert.

Ia baru saja mengirimkan sebuah pesan pendek kepada Cagalli. Di jam dan waktu yang sama ketika ia pernah berdua bersama Cagalli di bawah desingan peluru, dua tahun yang lalu. Ketika ia sesaat berdua dengan Cagalli, di dalam ambulans yang melaju. Dalam kondisi darurat, yang anehnya hingga kini ia menganggap peristiwa itu sebagai sebuah kenangan romantis.

_Selagi hatimu masih bisa merasakan cinta, kau harus tetap mengungkapkannya. Meskipun hanya dengan pesan misterius tak berarti. _

Karena sebentar lagi, Athrun akan menghadapi siksaan yang mungkin akan melebihi batasnya.

Ia berhasil masuk ke dalam lingkaran keluarga Durandal melalui Meyrin. Ia berhasil bertemu dengan Gilbert, menjadi salah satu orang kepercayaannya, dan memberikan banyak informasi berharga bagi polisi. Kepolisian tinggal menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menggerebek keluarga Durandal.

Namun,… sekali lagi, Athrun harus membayar sangat mahal.

Athrun menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit-langit. Ia berada dalam kondisi fly berat. Dengan karet terikat di sikunya, jarum suntik tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Tubuhnya merebah di atas tempat tidur. Tangan kanannya terborgol ke palang tempat tidur besi, dalam kamar tidur pribadi Gilert yang mewah. Ia sendiri tak begitu ingat bagaimana ia bisa berada di tempat ini. _Methamphethamine _yang disuntikkan ke tubuhnya sepertinya sangat murni, dan dalam dosis tinggi, membuatnya teler berat hingga sempat hilang kesadaran.

_Untuk sebuah informasi, sejauh mana pengorbanan itu harus diberikan? _

Pikiran Athrun melayang pada Cagalli.

Gilbert memang menerimanya masuk ke dalam keluarga. Ia telah semakin dekat dengan Gilbert sehingga leluasa mengendus informasi. Ia harus ekstra hati-hati dalam penyamarannya. Karena Athrun tahu, Gilbert adalah manusia yang berbahaya...

… _juga abnormal. _

"Jangan bermimpi," sahutnya pelan. Gilbert sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Matanya berusaha terfokus pada Gilbert yang juga menusukkan jarum suntik ke sikunya sendiri.

"Kau bawahanku, Athrun," suara Gilbert seperti bergema.

"Aku adalah _Don_-mu. Kau harus patuh," Gilbert mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Athrun.

"Kau tampak begitu manis saat _high_,"

Athrun meraba pinggangnya, mengambil pistolnya. Mengarahkannya kepada Gilbert.

"Lebih baik aku mati,"

Gilbert mengacungkan selongsong peluru kaliber yang diam-diambilnya dari pistol Athrun, sesaat sebelum Athrun digotong masuk.

"Kau pemberani, kuat, dan sangat jantan. Aku suka itu," wajah Gilbert seperti mabuk.

Athrun kembali merebah.

_Percuma._

Ia memejamkan mata. Ia menarik tangan kanannya yang terborgol. Terus menerus dalam gerakan putus asa, hingga pergelangan tangannnya memerah.

"_FUCK YOU_!" tiba-tiba ia berteriak penuh kemarahan, diantara kesadarannya yang semakin mengambang.

Gilbert tersenyum. Dan ia semakin mendekat. Tangan kananannya melepaskan genggaman pistol Athrun yang semakin melemah. Tangannya mulai meraba perut Athrun yang kurus berotot di balik kemejanya. Athrun mencengkram tangan itu, menolak. Kakinya menendang ke arah Gilbert.

Gilbert terdorong mundur.

"Kau takkan bisa melawan, Alex. Itu Meth dosis tinggi,"

Dan Gilbert kembali menyerbunya, tanpa ampun.

Membalikkan tubuhnya, menyiksanya tanpa belas kasihan, sambil tertawa seperti setan.

Athrun hanya bisa menggigit bibir.

Air mata yang hangat menggenang di sudut matanya, menangisi harga dirinya yang terenggut.

_Mampukah aku kembali? _

_Cagalli,…_

_Aku tersesat. _

-o0o-

Rey Za Burrel melongokkan kepalanya di laboratorium Cybercrime. Ia mengenal salah satu petugas di sana, TolleKoenig. Tollesedang serius mengamati berbagai layar computer besar dan kecil di depannya. Ruangan lab itu dipenuhi berbagai alat yang tampak rumit, yang Rey sendiri tak tahu semua namanya.

"Sven?" Rey memanggilnya.

Tolle menoleh, menyapa Rey.

"Rey? Tumben. Apa yang membuat seorang komandan SWAT datang kesini?" Tolle berdiri menghampirinya. Tolle adalah rekan seangkatannya di akademi kepolisian dulu.

"Apakah istriku datang kesini tadi?"

"Cagalli? Tidak. Kenapa?"

Rey mengerutkan kening.

Lalu ia berpikir, mungkin Cagalli sibuk.

"Baiklah, dengar, aku butuh pertolongan. Apa kau bisa menyelidiki kasus_ stalker _dari nomor tak dikenal?"

"Itu mudah," Tolle mengangkat alisnya. Lalu Kapten Raut wajah Tollelangsung berubah. "Astaga, Rey. Apakah Cagalli berselingkuh?"

Rey menggeleng.

"Tidak. Cagalli takkan melakukan itu padaku. Dia perempuan yang setia, Tolle. Hanya saja," Rey berhenti sejenak.

"Aku butuh mengetahui siapa A.D."

-o0o-

18 Juli 2011

Athrun melangkah tertatih di koridor apartemen Alex Dino, dipapah oleh Meyrin.

Hanya ia dan Gilbert yang tahu siksaan macam apa yang dialaminya semalam. Ia hanya mampu keluar dari kamar Gilbert dan duduk di ruang tamu, sampai Meyrin memapahnya dan mengantarnya pulang.

Meyrin membuka pintu dengan kunci yang diberikan Athrun. Lalu membantu Athrun duduk merebah di sofa, pelan-pelan.

Athrun tahan terhadap rasa sakit. Tapi untuk apa yang telah dilakukan Gilbert, ia tak berdaya.

Sakit, lahir dan batin, di seluruh inci tubuhnya. Rasanya ia ingin merobek-robek tubuhnya sendiri hingga tak bersisa.

"Alex…" Meyrin menatapnya khawatir.

"Sudah cukup, Meyrin. Pergilah," sahut Athrun lemah.

"Tapi…" Meyrin mengkhawatirkannya, ia berniat merawat Alex untuk sehari ini saja.

"PERGI!" Athrun menghardik.

Meyrin tahu siapapun yang keluar dari kamar pribadi Gilbert akan keluar dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Ia sendiri tak bisa mencegah ketika Gilbet memilih Alex untuk "menemaninya" semalam.

Meyrin mengalah, ia melangkah ke pintu. Ia menutup pintu apartemen Alex Dino rapat, setelah sebelumnya melemparkan pandangan khawatir.

"Aku akan menelponmu," katanya.

Athrun meraba kepalaya, frustasi.

Luka ada harga dirinya tak sebanding dan tak dapat diperbaiki lagi dengan apapun.

Kali ini tubuh dan jiwanya menyerah. Tak kuat lagi menerima keadaan ini.

Meth paling murni yang diberikan Gilbert telah merusaknya.

Ia mengambil ponsel. Menekan nomor Cagalli.

_Aku tersesat. Kau cahayaku, Cagalli. _

_A.D. _

Beberapa kilometer dari tempat itu, di dalam lab Cybercrime markas kepolisian Bronx, Tollemenangkap satu sinyal dalam peralatan canggihnya. Ia segera menelepon Rey.

"Rey? Catat. Ini alamatnya,"

-o0o-

Rey melirik catatannya. Ia menjalankan mobilnya lambat-lambat ketika menyusuri satu ruas jalan di downtown. Hari telah mulai gelap. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen murah enam lantai yang tampak suram. Rey mengenakan topi baseballnya, menurunkan ujungnya sedikit. Meskipun tim SWAT jauh dari publisitas, ia tak ingin ada orang yang mengenalinya.

Tujuannnya pasti, ia hanya ingin tahu siapa A.D, apa motifnya menghubungi Cagalli, dan kalau memang ia bisa diajak bicara, ia akan bicara baik-baik dengannya, lalu pergi.

Ia memarkir mobilnya dan turun, berlari menyeberang apartemen. Ia berhenti di lobi, memeriksa nama-nama yang tertera di kotak surat. Mencari orang yang berinisial A.D.

_Alex Dino. Lantai tiga, nomor 314. _Papan penanda di loker kotak surat itu juga menunjukkan kalau dia ada di tempat.

Rey naik melalui tangga. Koridor itu tampak suram dan hanya diterangi cahaya temaram dari jendela kecil. Ia berhenti di depan pintu apartemen nomor 314, lalu mengetuk pintu.

"Mr. Alex Dino?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

"Mr. Alex, aku datang untuk berbicara sejenak denganmu, tolong buka pintunya."

Tak ada reaksi.

_Apakah ia pergi?_ Rey menghela napas.

Ia memegang handel pintu, memutarnya pelan. Terbuka.

Tidak terkunci. Rey meraba bagian dalam jaketnya dengan tangan kanan, ada pistol disana. Pintu yang tak terkunci di apartemen Bronx bisa berarti banyak hal. Tangan kirinya mendorong pelan pintu.

_Klik. _

Rey merasakan todongan pistol langsung di keningnya.

"Berhenti,"

Suara lirih yang serak, khas suara seorang perokok berat atau pecandu. Di tengah todongan seperti itu Rey berusaha mengenali siapa lawannya.

"Jalan perlahan,"

Rey masuk, melangkah pelan. Ia mengenal suara itu, entah dimana.

"Letakkan pistolmu pelan di lantai,"

Rey meletakkannya, pelan. Ia mencoba membalikkan kepalanya, setidaknya melihat wajah Alex Dino.

"Jangan berbalik!" suara itu berubah garang. "Berlutut. Tangan di belakang kepala!"

Penodongnya berjalan seperti menyeret.

_Cedera kaki?_ Rey mencoba menaksir kekuatan pendodongnya.

Tetap dengan satu tangan memegang pistol yang menodong Rey, lelaki bernama Alex Dino itu mengambil pistol yang diletakkan Rey dengan gerakan perlahan.

Rey hanya bisa melihat tangan penodongnya. Kurus berotot dengan beberapa garis dan bekas luka berbentuk titik-titik kecil di pembuluh darah venanya.

Sepertinya benar, Alex Dino seorang pecandu.

"Siapa kau?"

"Namaku Za Burrel. Aku datang hanya untuk bicara. Kau mengirimkan pesan-pesan tanpa nama pada istriku…"

Ada keheningan sesaat yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

"Berdiri," Suara penodongnya tiba-tiba melembut. Rey bisa merasakan ada perubahan emosi di sana. Meskipun ia tak melihat, ia merasa penodong itu telah menurunkan pistolnya. Rey memberanikan diri berbalik pelan-pelan.

Ia melihat seorang lelaki bertelanjang dada, hanya mengenakan celana jeans kelabu lusuh. Rambutnya hitam bersemu biru, lusuh berantakan. Tubuhnya kurus berotot, dengan bekas-bekas suntikan di siku bagian dalam di kanan dan kirinya. Kulitnya pucat, dengan mata berwarna hijau yang menatap Rey dengan pandangan yang tak dipahami oleh Rey.

Ekspresi kesedihan dyang dalam. Yang langsung membuat batin Rey terasa berat.

Rey tahu orang itu. Ia mengenalinya.

"Keluarlah, Rey," Lelaki itu menatap pintu. Tangan kirinya masih memegang pistol. Tangan kananya menyorongkan pistol milik Rey.

Rey menerimanya. Pikirannnya terasa kacau.

"Kau… "

"Keluar!" kali ini pria itu mengancam, mengangkat pistolnya kembali. Matanya nyalang dan liar. Ia menyeret kedua kakinya, seolah susah payah untuk berjalan, membuka kembali pintu apartemennya.

Rey mengenali cara berjalan yang timpang semacam itu. Seharusnya ini waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang baik. Tetapi fakta bahwa Alex Dino adalah Athrun Zala, bagaikan sengatan listrik yang langsung membuatnya terguncang. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau Athrun berada di kota ini, menyamar menjadi Alex Dino.

Athrun menurunkan pistolnya saat Rey melangkah keluar. Masih dengan mata tak percaya, menatap seluruh tubuh Athrun. Tubuh yang kurus, lengan yang penuh suntikan, tato famiglia dari keluarga Durandal, dan wajah kuyu yang penuh keputusasaan.

"Demi Tuhan, Athrun… apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Tugas," jawabnya pendek. Athrun menyeret kakinya lagi susah payah, berusaha menutup pintu.

Kalimat pendek itu menjelaskan semuanya bagi Rey.

_Tugas. Penyamaran. _

Ia pernah mendengar di masa lalu, kalau Athrun adalah satu dari sekian officer dengan toleransi rasa sakit yang menakjubkan. Juga salah satu dari sekian polisi handal dengan eksekusi tugas mencapai 90 persen. Ketika Athrun tak muncul di penikahannya, ia mengira Athrun telah dipindahtugaskan ke luar kota dengan pangkat yang lebih tinggi, dan kesibukannya membuat ia tak bisa menghubungi rekan-rekan lamanya.

Bukan. Athrun tetap berada di kota ini. Berada di bawah tanah, bersama para mafia. Langsung ke sarang beludak paling berbahaya. Menjadi seseorang bernama Alex Dino.

A. D., yang mengirimkan pesan-pesan kepada istrinya, Cagalli.

"Kau masih mencintai Cagalli, Athrun. Apakah Cagalli adalah pelarianmu?" tanya Rey.

Athrun menatap sedih mata Rey, sambil menutup pintu dengan gerakan perlahan.

"Maafkan aku, Rey. Aku takkan melakukannya lagi pada Cagalli."

Blam. Dan pintu tertutup rapat.

"Athrun..!" Rey memukul pintu itu. Tangannya bergetar. Perasaan antara benci dan kasihan bercampur aduk memenuhi dadanya. Membuat kepalanya mendadak pening.

Di balik pintu, Athrun menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu.

Rasa lelah yang luar biasa tiba-tiba mendera dirinya, membuat tubuhya merosot ke lantai. Athrun menutup mukanya.

Tubuhnya terenggut oleh Alex Dino, identitas palsu yang dimilikinya. Harga dirinya diinjak-injak dengan kejam oleh Gilbert. Dan di saat ia terpuruk begitu hina, Rey datang mengklaim Cagalli.

Cagalli, satu-satunya harapan yang ia miliki, mulai mengabur menghilang.

Athrun menempelkan laras pistolnya ke kening.

Sepertinya, mati adalah pilihan terbaik.

_Kepolisian sudah mendapatkan banyak informasi dari Alex Dino. _

_Ini waktu yang tepat untuk berhenti,… dan bebas. _

Ia menarik picu.

Klik.

Athrun merintih tertahan. Pelurunya berada di tangan Gilbert. Gilbert mengambilnya semalam.

"AARGGGHH!"

Athrun melempar pistolnya penuh rasa frustasi.

Meringkuk di pintu, ia merintih, mengerang. Berteriak putus asa.

Dibarengi rasa sakit yang muncul tiba-tiba, tubuhnya ikut menagih,..

_Cagalli... ! _

-o0o-

Keesokan harinya, Rey tahu, mengapa ia dipanggil ke kantor Inspektur Gladys. Sebelum ia masuk, Tolle Koenig keluar dengan wajah pucat. Sepertinya tidakannya menyadap ponsel Cagalli untuk mengetahui siapa A.D., juga membuatnya dipanggil ke kantor Inspektur Gladys. Ia beratapan sejenak dengan Rey, dan hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menggelengkan berkata "habislah karirku".

Rey masuk ke dalam. Ia dikepung oleh orang-orang yang dikenal Rey sebagai orang-orang penting di kepolisian Bronx. Ketua unit khusus penyamaran, Natarle Badgiruel; kepala bagian Investigasi, Kapten Rau le Creuset; dan ketua satgas khusus pemberantasan narkoba, Yzak Joule. Inspektur Gladys sendiri tampak tegang.

Pertemuan itu memang membahas mengapa Rey terlihat di apartemen Alex Dino kemarin malam. Penjelasan Rey segera menyulut adu mulut dalam ruangan kecil itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bisa membahayakan nyawa Athrun!" Yzak membukanya dengn teguran keras.

"Mana aku tahu kalau Alex Dino adalah Athrun Zala?!" Balas Rey tak kalah sengit.

"Ini tugas yang sangat rahasia!" sahut Natarle. "Tidak semua polisi tahu untuk menjaga kerahasiaannya!"

"Kau akan membuyarkan penyamaran Athrun selama setahun lebih!" Tuduh Yzak.

"Dia menghubungi istriku terus menerus secara anonim! Aku melakukan satu hal yang wajar sebagai seorang suami!" Bantah Rey tak kalah keras.

Suasana membeku sesaat.

Ini adalah factor yang memang sulit diprediksi, yang sangat tidak diinginkan terjadi. Faktor perasaan manusia.

Bukan salah Rey. Juga bukan salah Tolle, ia hanya menjalankan tugas.

Mungkin salah Athrun. Tapi Athrun hanya manusia biasa.

"Kita harus menarik Athrun keluar," sahut Kapten Rau tenang, mendamaikan suasana.

Yzak melipat tangannya. Seperti berpikir keras.

"Informasi yang terkumpul masih belum cukup untuk menjebloskan Gilbert ke polisi, Athrun harus tetap disana,"

"Dia sudah banyak berkorban," Rey berbicara. "saat aku datang ke apartemennya, kondisinya menyedihkan," ia berkata miris. Mengingat kondisi Athrun yang kurus, pucat, dengan tubuh yang sepertinya telah rusak.

"Kumohon, tarik Athrun dari penyamaran," Rey menunduk, seperti akan berlutut memohon.

Suasana kembali menghening.

"Chief," Dearka masuk ke dalam kantor. Wajahnya tampak merana. Di tangannya ada sekeping CD.

"Laporan hasil penyadapan terakhir oleh Athrun kemarin malam, dia berhasil mendapatkan bukti penting untuk menjebloskan Gilbert. Sepertinya ia benar-benar berhasil mendekati Gilbert," Ia meletakkan CD itu di meja.

Inspektur Gladys, Yzak maupun Kapten Rau melihat ada ekspresi yang tak biasa di wajah Dearka. Dearka juga bertugas menyamar di lapangan, bedanya Dearka bertindak sebagai petugas kebersihan, pengantar pizza, atau siapapun. Ia akan datang ke apartemen Alex Dino pada hari yang ditentukan, untuk mengambil hasil penyadapan yang dilakukan Athrun semalam sebelumnya.

"Apakah sesuatu terjadi?" Kapten Rau menatap wajah Dearka yang aneh, sambil mengacungkan CD itu.

"Tarik Athrun, Chief," Dearka ikut memohon. Ia sendiri sepertinya ingin mengenyahkan apa yang telah didengarnya bersama tim CSI sejam sebelumnya.

"Rekaman itu bukan hanya merekam pembicaraan Gilbert," Dearka berkata dengan suara parau, "tapi juga apa yang dilakukan Gilbert padanya malam itu,"

-o0o-

Athrun membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Tubuhnya terasa kedinginan. Sepertinya ia tertidur di depan pintu, dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada. Punggungnya terasa menyentuh permukaan karpet di lantai.

_Berapa lama aku tertidur?_

Reaksi Meth adalah _hypersomnia_, keadaan tidur berlebihan. Tampaknya itu juga mulai terjadi pada Athrun.

Athrun merasa kepalanya masih terasa pening.

_Aku benar-benar telah menjadi pecandu. Penjahat. Dan juga… _

_Budak. _

Ia teringat samar-samar, Rey telah datang ke apartemennya.

Ia mencemaskan satu hal.

Kalau anak buah Durandal ada yang tahu dan mengenali Rey, maka penyamarannya terbongkar. Akan ketahuan kalau ia… polisi.

Yang penting, Dearka sudah mendapatkan rekaman itu. Rekaman itu penting untuk polisi, ia telah merekam pembicaraan antara Gilbert dengan dirinya. Disana Gilbert sedikit meracau tentang kerajaan kartel narkobanya.

Rekaman itu penting untuk barang bukti, sekaligus aib untuk dirinya.

Athrun bangkit pelan-pelan, melangkah gontai ke kamar mandi. Rasa sakit di pinggulnya mulai berkurang. Sepertinya ia memang telah berhari-hari tidur. Ia mencuci muka dan melihat wajahnya sendiri di cermin.

_Demi Tuhan,.. Athrun! Apa yang terjadi padamu?_

Suara Rey terngiang.

_Kau menang Rey. Cagalli hanya akan menjadi milikmu. _

_Bahkan aku mendapatkan bayangannya pun tidak. _

Pintu apartemennya kembali digedor. Sepertinya beberapa orang yang merupakan anak buah Gilbert.

Athrun hanya tersenyum.

_Mereka tahu. _

-o0o-

Officer Aue yang bertugas mengintai di dekat apartemen Alex Dino malam ini, menegakkan tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia, dan juga beberapa petugas lain yang ditugaskan mengintai apartemen Alex Dino, melihat Athrun turun dikawal beberapa orang berkacamata hitam yang sepertinya anak buah Gilbert Durandal. Ia masuk ke sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir di bawah.

"Chief, Zala digiring keluar oleh anak buah Durandal," ia langsung menghubungi markas. "sepertinya penyamarannya ketahuan,"

"Ikuti mobilnya, pantau,"

"_Roger_,"

-o0o-

"Athrun ketahuan," sahut Natarle, melapor kepada Kapten Rau. "Dia dibawa ke rumah Durandal,"

"Kita harus menariknya keluar," lanjut Yzak.

Inspektur Gladys langsung menatap Rey. Pandangannya antara menuduh dan menuntut pertanggungjawaban.

"Lieuteunant Rey Za Burrel, kerahkan empat unit SWAT ke rumah Durandal. Kita harus menyelamatkan Athrun,"

-o0o-

Gilbert duduk di ujung meja makan panjang di ruang keluarga Durandal. Athrun didudukkan di ujung yang lain. Anak buah gilbert yang bersenjata lengkap, berdiri di kanan dan kirinya. Juga dua orang di depan pintu.

Athrun sempat berpikir; akankah dia diselamatkan? Ia pernah mengirimkan denah rumah ini kepada kepolisian, berikut titik-titik penjagaannya. Juga fungsi setiap ruang.

Ruang makan utama hanya berfungsi ketika ada pertemuan besar. Selain itu, ini digunakan sebagai ruang eksekusi.

Meja ruang makan itu terbuat dari kayu mahoni yang mewah, berpernis licin mengkilat. Kalau dibersihkan, akan kembali mengkilat lagi. Darah sebanyak apapun yang tertumpah di atas meja, kalau dibersihkan, tidak akan terlihat bekasnya. Di dinding ada senjata-senjata dan baju zirah kuno, kadang Gilbert juga menggunakannya untuk menyiksa.

"Ponselmu," Gilbert meminta ponsel Athrun.

Athrun meletakkannya di meja.

"Berikan padaku,"

Athrun mendorongnya. Ponsel itu meluncur ke arah Gilbert. Gilbert menangkapnya.

Ia lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya. Lalu menekan sejumlah angka melalui ponsel Alex.

"Kau tahu, Alex? Malam itu sebelum kita bercinta," Gilbert berkata tanpa menatap Athrun. "aku sedikit penasaran kepada siapa kau mengirimkan pesan. Sejujurnya, kau sepertinya sedang menghubungi gadis pujaanmu, '_Aku selalu mengenangnya, Cag—sesuatu'_, wajahmu mengatakan demikian,"

Wajah Athrun berubah menjadi geram.

_Ia tahu kalau aku menghubungi Cagalli?_

"Kau memang langsung menghapusnya. Tetapi aku mengingat angkanya dengan baik. Jadi, aku memutuskan menyelidiki nomor itu. Tahu apa yang kutemukan?"

Mata Athrun memicing penuh kebencian ke arah Gilbert.

"Nomor itu milik seorang polisi perempuan. Aku langsung bingung," Gilbert bermain peran, sambil menyinggingkan senyum kejam. "bagaimana bisa anak buah kesayanganku, seorang hitman handal yang lama berkecimpung di dunia hitam, menghubungi nomor seorang polisi? Lalu aku mulai berpikir dan berpikir. Apakah ada hubunganya dengan beberapa penggerebekan yang sering dilakukan oleh polisi akhir-akhir ini? Akhirnya aku sadar…"

Gilbert melangkah mendekatinya. Nomor yang ditekannya menggunakan ponsel Athrun telah tersambung. Gilbert menyetel mode speakerphone, agar Athrun juga bisa mendengar nada sambung itu.

Ia menelepon nomor Cagalli.

"Halo?" suara Cagalli terdengar di ponsel Athrun.

Athrun merasa kakinya dingin dan badannya membeku.

Gilbert menatap Athrun. Tak membalas suara Cagalli.

"Athrun?" suara Cagalli memanggil namanya.

"Oh, jadi itu nama aslimu," bisik Gilbert jahat.

Gilbert mengambil ponselnya.

"Ms. Cagalli Yula Athla Za Burrel?" Ia menyapa Cagalli.

"Oh…" ada jeda kebimbangan dalam suara Cagalli. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "…Ya?"

"Aku teman baik Athrun, pemilik nomor ini. Namaku… errr… sebut saja, Durandal,"

"Dari famiglia Durandal?" suara Cagalli berubah dingin.

"Ya. Aku meneleponmu karena mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan Athrun,…" mata Gilbert melirik Athrun yang menatapnya penuh kebencian. Tangannya memberikan kode kepada anak buahnya.

Tangan Athrun dipelintir ke belakang, kepalanya ditekan ke meja. Athrun meronta. Namun pistol di tempelkan ke keningnya. Gilbert menggeser ponsel Athrun.

"… mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya,"

"Ugh…" Athrun menggeram tak berdaya.

"Bicaralah," perintah Gilbert.

_Aku mencintaimu, Cagalli. _

Athrun menggigit bibirnya. Ia ingin mengatakan kalimat itu di penghujung hidupnya.

Untuk terakhir kali.

_Aku mencintaimu. _

Ia memejamkan mata, teringat Rey.

"Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, Cagalli." Athrun berkata sambil tersenyum pedih.

_Tidak. Kau milik Rey. _

Gilbert mendesah kecewa. Ia berharap ada kalimat yang lebih romantis. Ia mengambil ponsel itu lagi, menjauhkannya dari Athrun.

"Ms. Cagalli, aku juga ingin menyampaikan satu info penting tentang… err… kekasih gelapmu, begitukah?" Ia berkata penuh kehinaan.

Athrun meronta dalam kemarahan.

"Aku,…" Gilbert melirik kejam pada Athrun.

Sebersit pikiran menyelinap cepat dalam otak Athrun. Ia langsung meronta keras.

"TIDAK! TIDAK!" Athrun berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, dalam kekangan anak buah Gilbert.

_Lebih baik aku mati, daripada Cagalli tahu. _

".. aku telah tidur dengannya- "

"SIALAN KAU, GILBERT!" Athrun menyerapah penuh kemarahan.

"-ini pertamakali aku melakukannya dengan seorang polisi,"

"KUBUNUH KAU!"

Jauh di seberang sana, Cagalli menitikkan air mata.

"… dan aku tak puas, mungkin aku akan melakukannnya lagi malam ini, lalu membunuhnya. "

Athrun tercekat.

_Tidak! _

_Lebih baik aku mati sekarang…_

-o0o-

Jauh di luar sana, hanya beberapa kilometer dari rumah kediaman Durandal. Helicopter polisi telah beterbangan di atas langit. Moibil-mobil van hitam anti peluru dari SWAT telah dikerahkan, juga beberapa mobil polisi. Penggerebekan besar-besaran akan terjadi malam ini. Semua orang dikerahkan, termasuk Cagalli. Ia telah siap dengan rompi anti peluru dan pistol yang terisi penuh, ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Mu dan Natarle yang terus memonitor saluran ponsel Athrun memerintahkan Cagalli menerimanya.

Tak lama, tetapi menyesakkan. Membuat Mu dan Natarle ikut membisu.

Cagalli terpaku memegang ponsel yang sambungannya telah terputus.

Air mata telah menitik dari salah satu matanya yang indah.

Rey berada di depannya. Berseragam lengkap SWAT, tangannya menegang memegang ujung senapannya. Wajahnya terlihat pedih. Menatap Cagalli.

Tatapan seribu makna yang tak mampu dijangkau Cagalli.

Seperti seribu makna air mata Cagalli yang menitik untuk Athrun, yang tak dipahami oleh Rey.

Tangan Rey meraih Cagalli.

Menciumnya di bibir.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jangan menangis,"

Cagalli menghapus air matanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Rey,"

_Tetapi apa yang dialami Athrun membuatku terluka. _

"Akan kuselamatkan Athrun," janji Rey.

Rey melangkah pergi.

_Cinta atau bukan, cemburu atau bukan, tugas adalah pasti. _

_Menyerbu, melumpuhkan, dan menyelamatkan rekan. _

_Itu pasti. _

-o0o-

"Mungkin aku akan menembak tangan dan kakimu satu-satu, Alex Dino," Gilbert menodongkan pistol ke kepala Athrun.

"… dan menikmati lolonganmu seperti malam itu,"

Athrun memejamkan matanya.

Suara sayup-sayup helicopter terdengar di kejauhan. Membuat Gilbert terhenti sejenak. Suara itu semakin mendekat, cepat.

PRANG!

Kaca jendela besar ruang makan pecah berkeping-keping, pecahan kaca menyebar ke segala arah. Helikopter telah menembak, dan berbarengan dengan itu, dalam hitungan detik, sekelompok orang berpakaian biru gelap turun dari tali dari helikopter, mengarahkan senjata.

Baku tembak langsung tak terhindarkan.

Athrun berguling meringkuk di bawah tubuh salah satu anak buah Gilbert yang tewas terterjang peluru. Peluru beterbangan di atasnya. Salah satu anggota SWAT menariknya untuk berlindung di balik dinding.

Athrun tak bisa melihat siapa wajahnya karena tertutup helm dan penutup muka. Tetapi ia merasa kalau itu Rey.

Baku tembak berhenti.

Anggota tim SWAT pelan-pelan menyisir ruangan. Mereka tidak menemukan Gilbert, hanya sebuah lorong rahasia di bawah meja makan besar.

"Aku tahu kemana dia pergi. Aku hapal denah rumah ini," sahut Athrun. "Ruang bawah tanah ini berhubungan dengan dua tempat. Garasi atau halaman belakang. Suruh petugas yang lain mengepung dua tempat itu,"

Rey melapor kepada Inspektur Gladys, lalu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menyisir ke bawah, ke dalam ruang bawah tanah itu.

Ada bunyi "klik" lirih terdengar dari dalam rungan bawah tanah itu, Rey dan Athrun terkejut.

Seketika itu juga, ledakan dahsyat muncul dari dalam lubang, berikut ratusan bola besi, paku dan serpihan kayu mahoni menyebar ke segala arah. Rey dan Athrun melompat berguling ke balik dinding. Hanya mereka berdua yang berada paling dekat dengan dinding. Rey terlambat menyadari kalau ruang bawah tanah itu hanyalah sebuah jebakan, berisi bom paku yang membuat pasukannya lumpuh dalam sekejap.

Gilbert tak mungkin tertangkap dengan mudah. Ia bahkan memasang rumahnya dengan jebakan.

Ruangan itu langsung berubah penuh dengan erangan kesakitan pasukan SWAT bawahan Rey. Rey langsung menghubungi tim yang lain dan Gladys, emmeperingatkan situasi dan juga meminta paramedis.

Ia baru saja akan melaporkan perkiraan berapa banyak korban ketika peluru kembali berdesing di atasnya. Ia kembali menunduk. Baik ia dan Athrun melihat sekelebat tubuh Gilbert berlari di balik pintu.

"Gilbert," desis Rey.

Rey berbalik menatap Athrun. Lalu ia melemparkan pistolnya.

Athrun menangkapnya, mengokangnya. Sebagian dirinya seperti kembali, waspada dan siap.

Ia melangkah pelan mengejar kemana arah Gilbert pergi. Ada bekas darah di lantai. Sepertinya Gilbert pun terluka. Ia bersembunyi di sebuah kamar.

"Gilbert! Menyerahlah!" teriak Rey.

Athrun mendecih pelan. _Sial, itu kamar Meyrin._

Gilbert keluar dari dalam kamar, menggiring Meyrin yang dicekal paksa di lengannya. Moncong pistolnya menempel di kening Meyrin. Pinggang Gilbert sepertinya terluka.

"Satu gerakan dan dia mati!" Gilbert berteriak mengancam.

Baik Rey maupun Athrun tak menurunkan senjatanya.

"Alex, kau tidak akan tega dia mati, bukan?"

Athrun menggeram.

Saat itulah, Athrun dan Rey melihat salah satu pasukan SWAT yang lain muncul dari ujung koridor, dari belakang Gilbert dan Meyrin.

"Freeze!"

Gilbert langsung menembak.

Meyrin melompat menunduk, Athrun menariknya berlindung.

Baku tembak tak seimbang kembali terjadi sesaat.

Pasukan SWAT yang muncul di belakang Gilbert langsung mendekat, mengepung Gilbert yang ini tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai, berlumuran darah. Namun ia masih hidup.

"Athrun,"

Athrun melihat Rey duduk menyandar ke dinding. Melepas helm dan penutup mukanya. Wajahnya tampak menahan sakit.

"11 milimeter," sahutnya.

Peluru yang bisa menembus rompi anti peluru. Athrun melihat dua lubang di dada Rey. Dekat jantung.

Wajah Rey memucat.

"Athrun," ia memanggil sekali lagi.

Athrun berlutut. Meraba luka Rey.

"Kau tak pernah bilang kau mencintainya," Rey tersenyum.

Athrun tercekat.

_Cagalli._

"Untuk yang itu, aku menang. Aku jelas mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya. Kau tidak."

Athrun menggigit bibir.

"Ya. Cagalli milikmu, Rey,"

Rey meraba dadanya yang berlumuran darah.

"Aku percaya padanya. Athrun. Tapi sepertinya aku akan mati,"

Rey langsung menggenggam tangan Athrun.

"Tidak, Rey." Bantah Athrun keras.

"Jaga dia, Athrun." Rey tersenyum.

"Jangan bicara lagi, kau terluka,"

Rey hanya tersenyum.

Lalu senyumnya menghilang. Matanya setengah terpejam. Tubuhnya mendingin.

Athrun mendesis parau.

"Bangun, Rey."

Rey tak membalas.

"Cagalli menunggumu,"

Tak ada suara.

"REY!" Athrun berteriak. "BANGUNLAH!"

Tapi Rey tak pernah menjawab lagi.

-o0o-

Tangis Cagalli yang pecah melihat jenazah suaminya, adalah satu hal yang Athrun tak ingin mendengarnya ataupun melihatnya. Terlalu menyakitkan. Terlalu menusuk. Dan ia sendiri tak ingin bertemu Cagalli setelah semua yang terjadi.

Kalaupun bisa, ia ingin menghilang dari dunia. Pergi sejauh mungkin dari Cagalli.

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini," Ia memohon kepada Kapten Kapten Rau.

Satu mobil tahanan khusus mengangkutnya secara terpisah menuju kantor polisi. Seolah mobil itu memang disediakan untuknya.

Di dalam ruang mobil berlapis baja itu, Athrun menunduk.

Mungkin, ketika Rey pergi, segalanya akan menjadi lebih mudah untuk mencintai Cagalli.

Tetapi justru sebaliknya. Athrun sama sekali tak merasa lega.

Bahkan kini, ia merasa tak pantas mencintai Cagalli.

-o0o-

**23 Desember 2011**

Setelah penyerbuan itu, Athrun dilindungi secara ketat dalam tembok-tembok polisi karena posisinya yang sangat penting sebagai saksi. Tak setiap orang bisa menemuinya, hingga persidangan demi persidangan Gilbert Durandal dan kaki tangannya yang tertangkap selesai dilakukan. Ia tinggal di rumah perlindungan dengan penjagaan ketat, tak semua orang boleh menemuinya, termasuk polisi. Bahkan termasuk Cagalli.

Athrun bersaksi sebagai Athrun Zala, polisi unit khusus undercover yang mennyusup ke dalam sarang Durandal. Di bawah tekanan pengacara-pengacara Durandal yang menuduhnya sebagai "saksi yang tidak signifikan karena seorang pecandu berat", Athrun mengungkapkan semuanya dengan kepala dingin. Tekanan dan ancaman pembunuhan terus berdatangan, hingga membutuhkan satu unit khusus pasukan untuk melindungi Athrun.

Ia bahkan tidak hadir di pemakaman Rey.

Ketika persidangan memutuskan hukuman mati untuk Gilbert, tampaknya hukum juga tak mau buang waktu. Hanya membutuhkan jeda waktu satu minggu ketika ia langsung dihukum di atas kursi listrik setelah hakim memutuskan nasibnya. Hanya beberapa hari sebelum Natal, Gilbert Durandal, mati di atas kursi listrik.

Athrun? Dia tak segera bebas. Dia tak segera kembali ke kepolisian. Dia harus mengikuti program perlindungan saksi selama setidaknya enam bulan, untuk menjauhkannya dari anak buah Durandal yang mendendam padanya. Itu berarti identitas baru, menghilang kembali, sampai suasana cukup aman baginya.

Cagalli, hanya sekali bertemu dengan Athrun saat persidangan Gilbert. Itupun bahkan Athun tak bersedia bertemu mata dengannya.

Hanya berpapasan, dan tak ada satupun kata terucap.

Situasi ini terlalu aneh dan menyedihkan.

_Cinta atau bukan, cemburu atau bukan, tugas adalah pasti. _

_Cinta atau bukan, fakta bahwa Cagalli adalah istri mendiang Rey Za Burrel, …_

_Itu pasti. _

-o0o-

**28 Februari 2012**

Kira Yamato menyusuri koridor rumah sakit pribadinya bersama Cagalli. Rumah sakit tempat kerjanya hanyalah sebuah rumah sakit kecil di kaki gunung, dekat pedesaan yang alamnya masih murni. Di bawah bantuan para sponsor, beberapa lembaga dan juga pemerintah, diretktur rumah sakit itu, dr. Murrue Ramius, mengelolanya sebagai rumah rehabilitasi untuk para pecandu narkoba.

Sebulan yang lalu, rumah sakit itu menerima seorang pasien yang dikirim khusus oleh kepolisian untuk menjalani detoksifikasi. Namanya Ahrun Zala, seorang polisi, seorang saksi ahli dalam kasus persidangan mafia yang ramai dibicarakan seluruh negeri. Tubuhnya telah teracuni meth dan berbagai obat terlarang lainnya dalam satu setengah tahun tugas penyamaran yang dilakukannya. Yang lebih rumit, tampaknya selai meth, ia juga mencandu obat penenang _dan burenotropin_, sejenis obat lain yang bereaksi sama dengan Narkoba. Sepertinya ia mengkonsumsi itu dalam jumlah banyak agar ia dapat bersaksi di bawah persidangan. dr. Ramius sampai membentuk tim khusus untuk menangani Athrun, dimana Kira terlibat di dalamnya.

Mungkin hanya kebetulan, karena kepolisian tak tahu kalau ia memiliki hubungan darah dengan Cagalli. Kira dan Cagalli sebenarnya kakak beradik satu ayah yang terpisah jauh. Ketika orang tua mereka meninggal, Cagalli diangkat anak, sedangkan Kira dibesarkan di panti asuhan dan menerima beasiswa sekolah kedokteran. Mereka telah bertemu sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, namun karena kesibukan, Kira dan Cagalli tak sering bertemu. Terutama karena Kira bertugas sebagai dokter dengan spesialisasi khusus menangani ketergantungan narkoba di rumah sakit terpencil itu.

Ia sebenarnya berniat untuk menghubungi Cagalli lebih awal, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga waktunya tepat. Selena Mc. Griff, psikolog yang bekerja dengannya sudah berbagi informasi tentangnya mengenai profil psikologis Athrun Zala.

Masa-masa terapi bersama Selena adalah saat yang berat dimana Athrun menceritakan bagaimana perasaan dan jiwanya tercabik dalam tugas penyamaran selama setahun lebih. Termasuk nama Cagalli sering disebut di sana.

Kira tak tahan untuk menghubungi Cagalli. Meskipun kesimpulan Mc. Griff pertemuan dengan Cagalli adalah sesuatu yang harus dihindari oleh Athrun sementara ini. Kira tahu, diri Athrun masih belum sepenuhnya kembali. Karena itu ia menginginkan Cagalli datang pada hari dan waktu yang ditentukan.

"Ada masa-masa dimana ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di tubuhnya. Ini memang biasa karena ia dalam kondisi withdrawal. Masalahnya, kami tidak bisa memberikan terapi obat yang biasa karena tubuhnya yang telah toleran pada berbagai macam obat. Sejauh ini, solusinya masih membuatnya tertidur selama beberapa hari hingga ambang toleransi obat itu memendek," Kira berkata kepada Cagalli dalam perjalanan mereka menuju kamar Athrun.

"Aku dokter, Cagalli. Tapi aku mempercayai hubungan batin. Namamu sering muncul dalam sesi terapi, dan juga sering ia sebut dalam tidurnya. Untuk saat ini, tak mungkin mempertemukan kalian dalam kondisi ia sadar. Itu akan melukainya. Tetapi, cobalah berkomunikasi dengan alam bawah sadarnya, dorong ia agar cepat sembuh," Kira menatap Cagalli sambil membuka sebuah pintu kamar.

Cagalli melangkah pelan ke dalam. Kamar itu terang dan bersih.

Athrun tertidur lelap di atas tempat tidur.

Cagalli mengambil kursi, duduk di samping Athrun.

"…Ca.. ga..li.."

Cagalli mendengar igauan lirih Athrun.

Kenangan masa lalu berputar cepat di benaknya. Ketika ia diselamatkan oleh Athrun. Ketika mereka berdua berda di dalam ambulans. Tangan Athrun menggengamnya.

Cagalli menggengam lembut tangan Athrun.

"Athrun…" ia berbisik.

Sesaat ia berpikir apakah…

haruskah ia berkata kalau ia mencintainya, merindukannya?

Meskipun Rey telah pergi.

Cagalli merasa ia tak dapat melakukan hal itu.

_Rey… _

Ia mengingat Rey, kemudian ganti mengingat Athrun saat menjalani kehidupannya sebagai Alex Dino, yang selalu mengirimkan pesan-pesan pendek anonim untuknya.

Athrun, bahkan ketika ia menjadi seorang Alex Dino, ia tetap mencintai Cagalli.

Cagalli tersenyum.

Ia mengecup kening Athrun, lembut.

_Aku tahu kau mencintaiku sejak lama, Athrun. Dan tetap demikian, aku tahu. _

_Tapi kau tak pernah melanggar batasan itu. _

_Kau lelaki sejati. _

"Aku selalu baik-baik saja, Athrun. Terimakasih,"

_**FIN**_

_**Glossarry:**_

_Retreat:_ mundur.

_SWAT:_ Special Weapon and Tactics, unit khusus gerak cepat kepolisian yang bertugas menyergap.

_Hand-to-hand combat_: bertarung satu lawan satu.

_Sniper:_ penembak jitu

_Clear_: situasi telah aman, atau berhasil diamankan.

_Classified_: rahasia

_Undercover special unit_: Unit khusus penyamaran.

_Famiglia_: keluarga. Sebutan untuk keluarga mafia.

_Don:_ salah satu sebutan kepala keluarga dalam mafia

_Hitman:_ tukang pukul atau pembunuh dalam mafia.

_Meth_ : nama popular dari _Methaphithemine_, zat terlarang yang menyebabkan kecanduan. Termasuk dalam daftar narkoba sebagai zat berbahaya yang sangat adiktif. Meni

_Fly / high_: kondisi seperti melayang setelah mengkonsumsi narkoba.

_Withdrawal_: kondisi kesakitan setelah putus obat.

_Dress the Wounds_: memulihkan luka, menyembuhkan luka.

**Note from Author: **

Maaf, untuk penggemar Athrun Zala, aku menyiksanya habis habisan dalam one-shoot ini. SEmoga endingnya tetap berakhir bahagia menurut kalian. Oh ya, Aku pro Straight, jadi kuharap kalian tidak menganggap ini sebagai salah satu fic Yaoi. Apa yang dilakukan Gilbert adalah penyiksaan lahir batin dan aku tak menulisnya sebagai sebuah_ fanservice_ untuk para Fujodanshi. Maaf.

Dibuat dalam waktu 2 hari, sambil mendengar lagu "Hitamku" dari Andra and the Backbone. Lagunya sangat cocok. Fic ini didekasikan spesial untuk **Cloud X Lightning** untuk even _Affair Week_; **Naw de Blume** sebagai fic apology untuk _7-Day GSD challenge _yang tak selesai; para penggemar fandom GSD; juga _male _reader and _author_ dalam grup FFnW di FB: **Roy Sanjaya, Lync Ficnap Aoshi Ryusuke, Shiru Shirayuki, dan Reza Vox. **Bagaimana, cukup angst, tragis dan berdarah, tidak? Inilah _one-shoot _terpanjangku sejauh ini setelah 6 bulan berkecimpung di FFn.

Kuharap kalian menikmatinya.

**Pesan sekali lagi: jangan pernah menyentuh narkoba atau dunia hitam. Tempat itu sangat jahat. **

Best regards,

Kai Anbu / Rakai Asaju

* * *

**EPILOG**

**Bronx, 17 Juli 2012**

Athrun melempar kacamatanya hitamnya ke laut.

Alex Dino selalu berkacamata hitam. Dan ia tak mengira kalau melepaskan identitas Alex Dino membutuhkan waktu setahun baginya. Waktu yang begitu lama, dan selama itu juga Athrun memendam kepahitan. Proses detoksifikasi berhasil mengeyahkan jejak obat-obatan dari tubuhnya. Dan setelah itu juga ia harus menjalani program perlindugan saksi sampai situasi cukup aman baginya untuk kembali menjadi Athrun Zala, seorang polisi.

Ia tak pernah bertemu Cagalli atau menghubunginya.

Entah kenapa terasa begitu berat.

Athrun menghela napas. Ia melangkah berbalik, menuju areal pemakaman yang tak jauh berada dari pinggir tebing tempatnya berdiri.

Ia tak hadir ke pemakaman Rey, dan baru kali ini ia memberanikan diri untuk pergi ke makam Rey.

Beberapa hari lagi ia akan kembali ke kepoliasian sebagai Athrun Zala. Kembali ke dirinya yang dulu.

Ia tak tahu apakah ia masih bisa mencintai Cagalli.

Dan ia takut membayangkan padangan Cagalli terhadap dirinya.

Tetapi ia harus melangkah maju.

Di depan nisan Rey, Athrun berjongkok.

"Rey,"

Ia meraba nisan Rey.

"Hari ini 17 Juli. Ingatkah kau akan peristiwa dua tahun lalu? Dua tahun lalu, aku pernah … mengatakan secara tidak langsung kalau aku mencintai istrimu," Athrun mengingat genggaman tangannya yang berlumuran darah dalam ambulans bersama Cagalli.

"Lalu kau melamarnya. Aku senang dia bahagia. Kalian benar-benar pasangan serasi. Maaf aku tak bisa hadi dalam pernikahan kalian," kata semi kata mulai lancar keluar dari benak Athrun. "… dan aku juga tak hadir di pemakamanmu. Maaf."

Athrun merasa sudut air matanya basah. Ia mengusapnya.

Ia mengingat kata-kata terakhir Rey yang diucapkan padanya.

_Jaga dia. _

_Cagalli. _

"Aku mencintainya, Rey."

_Bolehkah? _

_Bolehkah.. aku kembali mencintainya, meskipun dengan diam-diam? _

"Athrun,"

Athrun menoleh.

Cagalli berada di belakangnya. Berdiri menatapnya.

"Cagalli…?"

Hari ini 17 juli. Dan Cagalli datang pada tanggal yang sama.

Cagalli datang hanya untuk mengenang dan meminta ijin pada Rey.

_Bolehkan aku mulai mencintai lagi, setelah kau pergi?_


End file.
